Fear of Herself
by Spider London
Summary: When Touko has a nightmare about Genocider Syo killing again how will she feel the next day? I... have no clue if i will continue this past two chapters or what this will basically be about. But, hey, let's find out together! Also, the format refuses to stay. I swear i spaced the paragraphs out...


_"KYEHAHAHA!!"_

 _A young woman clamped her hands over her ears as she clusimily and desperately sprinted away from an alleyway that contained a scene that she never thought she would ever see actually play out in front of her. It should've been impossible for it to happen! She should've just woken up and just saw the consequences but never the actually scene! She panted heavily as the laughter continued to ring in her ears which caused her to recall what happened._

 _She remembered opening her open gray eyes to find herself in that damned alleyway with the same laughter but instead of the laugh continuing she heard a very, very familiar voice begin to speak to someone who wasn't her. She couldn't exactly tell what the voice was saying but when she looked up to see if who she thought was speaking was who she thought it was she felt her heart stop for a moment as she saw silver scissors in one of the person's hands. Her head shook in disbelief as her eyes trailed up the figure's body even more- the person had dark purple hair like her, the same school uniform as her except it was partially torn to show off some marks that appeared to show some marks… basically the person looked almost exactly like her except for a few minor differences such as the look alike had her hair down and messy and even though she couldn't see the other girl's eyes she could guess that they were a red color. But… the differences don't matter that much since the gray-eyed girl knew exactly who the red eyes belonged to, "G-G-Genocider S-Syo…?!" She couldn't help but gasp in surprise, "Y-You… H-How…?" She stuttered quietly, trying not to be heard, as she backed up to the wall and her eyes grew in fear._

 _The woman, Genocider Syo, moved her head a bit in the direction of the girl as to show that she heard her but said nothing to her yet instead she smirked menacingly at the man that was pinned to the wall in front of her by the same silver scissors that she held to her side, he was barely conscious as pink blood flowed from his wrists which were raised in a V-shaped- even the arm which was in a cast was stabbed straight through, "Soooounds like I gotta finish up~" She cackled to him before using a few more scissors to stab him in the neck, and the sides of his chest while he screamed in pain although he sounded so hoarse that it wasn't nearly as loud as it seemed it could be. Syo seemed to enjoy the scream as she seemed to have her fingers dance in his blood, coating two of her fingers in pink before skipping over to the side of him and hummed as she used his blood to write two words on the wall: BLOOD LUST._ _After she examined her work and made sure it was up to her standards she began to laugh, loud and hard._

 _Once the man finally stopped screamed and Syo stopped laughing in the enjoyment of watching her victim use his last breath the killer used another one of her scissors to carve another mark on her thigh, it doesn't even seem as though she feels the pain of cutting her flesh. She then quickly turned on her heel and pretty much ran up to the girl who seemed to be shaking in fear. She smirked widely at her as she used her index finger and thumb to grab the girl's chin and force her to look her, "My, my~ I always wanted **you** to see how I made my masterpieces~" She told her while grinning widely with her sharp teeth glistened threateningly, "Haven't you, Ms. Morose~?" _

_The girl's gray eyes looked scared as she watched Syo but she seemed to steel herself a bit as she looked annoyed at the genocider, "I-I'm not that s-sullen! Why c-can't you just call m-me Touko?!" Touko barked at the her red eyed look alike, her voice quivered in her fear, "B-But… More t-to the point! H-How are you here? You s-shouldn't be while-"_

 _"While you're heeeereeee~? Is that what you were going to saaaay~?" Genocider Syo finished for Touko, the gray-eyed girl nodded at that but didn't dare speak, "Welll~ Who knows? This may just be a dreeeeam~" She spoke in a sing song tone while shoving the girl down before twirling a little ways from her, "But may I just give you a tip? Look at your haaaands~" She told her enigmatically._

 _Touko winced as she forced herself to sit up and lean against the wall behind her before complying to what Syo told her because she couldn't help but be curious about what she meant, her breath got caught in her lungs as she saw pink on hands. She couldn't speak as she tried hard to wipe the blood off on her skirt but no matter what she did the blood stayed on her hands, stained pink. She made a disgruntled noise as she looked back up at the serial killer for a moment before scrambling to her feet and sprinting out of the alley, Syo didn't even try to catch her instead she stayed where she was and laughed loud and manically._

 _"KYEHAHAHA!" The laugh sounded so clear and so close no matter how far Touko ran and how hard so gripped her ears._

 _"P-Please… g-go away…" She cried as she continued to run and listen to the cackle and taunts of the killer that sounded as if she was right next to her ear. She hated this, she hated seeing the killing of a man she knew and hated (that doesn't mean she wanted him dead!) by the girl who was the almost the exact same as her…_


End file.
